1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a technique for predicting electromagnetic radiation characteristics, in particular, to a method, a computer-readable recording medium and a simulator for predicting electromagnetic radiation characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, electromagnetic radiation characteristics such as an electromagnetic radiation power generated by an electronic component or a radiation pattern of an antenna structure in an electronic system may only be obtained via an electromagnetic full-wave solver at a product designing stage. Since algorithms such as a finite element method (FEM), a finite-difference time-domain (FDTD) method, or a method of moment (MOM) are adopted by the electromagnetic full-wave solver, intensive and massive mathematical computation is involved, which is very time-consuming.
Furthermore, when signal integrity analysis or power integrity analysis is performed on a system, an eye pattern of the system architecture may be analyzed to obtain an overall performance of the system through the use of time-domain circuit software. However, most existing electromagnetic full-wave solvers may only provide an analytic result of an electronic component in a frequency domain. The file type of the analytic result may not be compatible with other circuit architectures in the time-domain circuit software, and may thus create difficulties in analysis or may even provide incorrect results.